Een ander eind
by linds01
Summary: Wat als Zhalia nou niet zeker is over wat te doen en als Klaus der de opdracht gaf ze te vangen en niet te doden zou het dan anders lopen en wat als Dante ziek word zou hij het overleven lees het om er achter te komen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zhalia pov

''Je lijkt afgeleid Dante,'' zij Lok ''ja wat is er Dante?'' vraagt Sophie bezorgt. Op dat moment krijg ik een telefoontje, ik loop weg om de telefoon op te nemen het is Klaus. ''Zhalia je moet bij jullie missie op vlat's kasteel dat team vangen, begrepen?'' zei Klaus ''Ja Klaus dan hangt hij op. Dan loop ik naar buiten ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. ''Je lijkt wat afgeleid Zhalia'' zei Dante die plotseling achter me was opgedoken ik was me rot geschrokken. ''Ik heb gewoon een raar gevoel over onze missie, maar jij lijkt ook afgeleid, het is die hoge pief van het instituut Metz toch?'' zeg ik. ''Zo dus je weet van Metz.'' Zegt hij '''maar hij heeft mij ook opgeleid tot seeker en nu is hij heel erg ziek'' zegt hij. ''Wat erg voor je. Ik snap hoe je voelt.'' Zeg ik. ''Zhalia ik moet je wat vertellen…..'' suits vallen aan op dat moment. Als de aanval is afgeslagen ga ik naar binnen en twijfel _''kan ik ze wel vangen en vrijheid van ze af pakken voor de testen van Klaus, Lok die is zo onschuldig, Sophie die zo veel weet, en Dante….'' _Ik zwijmel even weg bij zijn naam. _'__'Ik kan toch geen gevoelens krijgen voor mijn vijand!''_ denk ik. Terwijl ze verder piekert valt ze ergens in slaap.

De volgende ochtend word ze wakker gemaakt door Dante ''We gaan zo naar het kasteel van vlat,'' zegt hij. Ik knik en hij loopt weg.

Als we bij de poort maakt hij hem open. ''Oké Sophie lok jullie gaan de kelder onderzoeken, Zhalia jij gaat de midden verdieping en ik doe de torens'' zei Dante. ''Maar we kunnen haar toch niet alleen laten gaan is het je niet op gevallen dat ze raar doet de laatste tijd?'' zegt Sophie. ''Ik kan wel met haar mee gaan we zijn een goed team,'' zegt Lok dan. ''Nee jij moet met Sophie en Cherit mee als mijn plan wil werken.'' Zegt Dante. Als ik de midden verdieping heb gehad verzin ik een plan om Lok en Sophie te vangen. Ik maak een magische val met thought spector, waardoor het lijkt als of Sophie en Lok aan gevallen worden door een schedel als ik ze dan nog net op tijd weg trek. ''Dat ding zoekt naar de krachste seeker en die valt het aan.'' Zeg ik. '' Ik heb het zakje laten vallen,'' zegt lok ''oké ik Leid hem af want ik ben de sterkste hier,'' zeg ik. ''Maar straks ben ik op Lok sterker en valt het ons aan terwijl jij het probeert af te leiden.'' Zegt Sophie. ''Dan laten wij onze titans hier,'' zegt Lok. ''Oké Lok we doen het op jou manier.'' Zegt Sophie. Ze leggen hun titans achter een steen en laten Cherit en freelancer ze verdedigen. ''Waar is de val?'' vraagt Lok ''Hier is die.'' Zegt ik en val Lok aan met over vorst hij knalt tegen muur en is buiten westen. ''Niet te geloven dat je Lok aanvalt,'' roept Sophie uit.'' Ach ik ben vol verassingen'' zeg ik. ''Wat wil je doen je heb geen titans weet je nog.'' Zeg ik. ''Je werkt voor de organisatie waarom Zhalia?'' vraagt Sophie. ''Omdat het leven om macht draait.'' Zeg ik. ''Nee Zhalia het leven draait niet om macht maar hoe je er mee omgaat'' zegt ze. ''ik laat je zien hoe ik er mee omga. Overvorst!'' roep ik. En ''Amor band!'' ''help me King basilisk, bescherm je vrouw kilthang!'' Roep ik ze verschijnen. ''Help me Sabriel, icerus, hopleid!'' gilt ze. De titans vechten ''thought spector.'' fluister ik. Sophie valt mijn na maak ik aan en ik val haar van uit de rug aan waardoor ze op de grond valt ''Venom hand!'' roep ik. Ik sla haar zodat ze buiten bewustzijn is ik bind Lok en Sophie vast en versla freelancer zodat hij terug gaat naar zijn amulet en bind Cherit vast. Dan ga ik naar boven en zie Dante vechten met de suits. ''Wat nu Klaus ga je me vermoorden?'' Vraagt Dante. ''nee maar wel vangen dan kan ik nog leuke testen op je uit voeren. Zhalia heb je de kinderen vast gezet'' ik geef heb de zak met amuletten. ''Goed zo'' zegt Klaus. Dan val ik Dante aan hij valt achter over ''Zhalia wat heb je gedaan'' fluistert hij maar ik had hem gehoord ''Venom hand!'' ik sla hem terwijl ik ''sorry'' fluister ik zie dat hij het wel gehoord had. Dan valt hij flauw als ik hem raak. De suits sluiten ze op in kooien in het vliegtuig, Dante is echter niet wakker geworden als ze landen. De dokter onderzoekt ze even. Die twee zijn oké maar hij is ziek hij kan niet worden getest hij heeft koorts hele hogen. Ze verplaatsen hem naar de cel ernaast. '' Zhalia wil jij voor hem zorgen?'' vraagt Klaus. ''Ja natuurlijk.'' Zegt ze. ''Er is wel twijfel over of hij het haalt.'' Zegt de dokter ''hier een lijst met dingen die je moet doen zodat hij misschien wakker word.'' Voegt hij er aan toe en geeft Zhalia de lijst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante pov.

"Is hij nog steeds niet wakker." Ik hoor Zhalia's bezorgde stem, maar toch reageer ik niet. Dan hoor ik haar weg lopen, ik wacht even en dan kom ik overeind.  
"wat is er gebeurt?" Vraag ik, ik hoor dat mijn stem zwakker is dan normaal.  
"Waarom voel ik me zo misselijk?" voeg ik er aan toe.  
"Je hebt koorts hele erge geloof ik." Zegt Sophie met een bezorgde stem.  
Ze ziet er niet erg goed uit ze heeft meerdere verwondingen en een paar blauwe plekken. "Gelukkig ben je wakker de dokter zei dat je misschien zou sterven, Zhalia heeft voor je gezorgd met een lijst die ze had gekregen om je te verzorgen, maar ze heeft ook het team verraden." Zegt lok met een verdrietig stem.  
Ook hij ziet er niet echt goed uit hij is ook gewond maar minder erg dan Sophie.  
"Hoelang ben ik buitenwesten geweest?" vraag ik.  
"4 dagen" zegt Sophie bezorgt. "maar…"  
Ik klim uit het bed want ik wil naar ze toe lopen om het praten iets makkelijker te maken, ik voel mijn benen protesteren, dan zak ik er door heen.  
Zhalia komt terug gelopen ik zie haar en ze loopt de cel binnen.  
"gaat het? Ga terug in je bed!" zegt ze.  
"Gaat niet mijn benen doen het niet.'' zeg ik  
''Dat is ook niet zo raar je hebt 41.5 graden koorts dat is dodelijk dus..'' zegt Zhalia.  
ze doet iets dat ik niet verwacht ze3 pakt me op en legt me terug in bed en vervangt mijn ijs pack.  
''drink dit." Zegt ze ik weiger het ziet er niet erg lekker uit en het herinnerd me aan een geintje van een paar vrienden lang geleden ik weiger het te drinken.  
"nee" zeg ik, maar op dat moment giet zij dat drankje daar binnen. Ik wil het uit spugen maar zij houd me tegen. En dwingt me het door te slikken.  
"gatver" zegt hij, ik probeer overeind te komen maar zij duwt me terug.  
"niet overeind komen en je niet inspannen je bent in levens gevaar begrijp je!" roept Zhalia.  
Ze trekt mijn shirt naar boven ik schrik me rot en doe hem weer naar beneden. Zij trekt hem over mijn hoofd en gooit hem naar buiten de kooi. Dan smeert ze een zalfje op zijn borst. Ik herinnerde me dat Metz zij dat het tegen koorts werkt, maar ik had het niet gelooft en nu nog steeds niet ik vind het onzin. Maar ik voelde me te zwak om tegen te sputteren.  
"ga maar slapen," hoorde ik haar plotseling zachtjes fluisteren.  
Op een manier dat me gerust stelde, maar ik weiger naar haar te luisteren na wat ze met Lok en Sophie heeft gedaan.  
"Nee," zeg ik, maar ik hoor wantrouwe door mijn stem klinken en voel hem trillen.  
"Rustig ik doe je niks je moet gewoon genezen en je lichaam daar de tijd en rust voor geven. En voor genoeg rust moet je slapen, dus ik doe je niks alleen zorgen dat je geneest" zegt Zhalia Kalm en rust gevend.  
Terwijl ze dat zei masseerde ze mijn schouders, ik begon te twijfelen of zij dat wel had gedaan bij Sophie en Lok aangezien zij voor mij heeft gezorgd ik val in slaap.

Zhalia Pov

"Nou dat ging lastiger dan ik dacht" Zei ik  
Ik hoorde de professor aan komen lopen ik had net de kooi achter me dicht gedaan. En liep naar hem toe toen hij me riep. Ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was.  
"Is er iets Professor?" vroeg ik hem.  
We stonden verder weg van de cellen zodat zei ons niet hoorde.  
''Ja, Metz, Gugenheim, Monteheu zijn aan het zoeken naar de legendarische titan Tao. Ik wil dat jij naar hen toe gaat hier heb je het amulet van de wil en je moet ze vangen en de amulet veilig stellen, begrepen?" vroeg hij  
"Ja," zei ik, ik had niet verwacht dat ik een opdracht zou krijgen van de professor zelf  
"Oh en dan nog wat neem dit vliegtuig dit is de snelste op aarde," grijnst hij.  
Ik knik en loop dan richting de garage voor het vliegtuig ik was op de plek van bestemming binnen 5 minuten.  
_"Dit vliegtuig is echt snel."_ dacht ik, en stap uit het vliegtuig naar binnen. En wacht tot zij de poort open hebben, dan val ik ze aan het is pikdonker nadat alle lichten uit zijn. "Dark sleep!" roep ik. Als het licht weer aan is liggen Monteheu en Gugenheim op de grond. Ze zijn beide geraakt.  
_"Ik riep de spreuk twee keer op. Nou eigenlijk drie maar Metz was te snel en had waarschijnlijk al zoiets verwacht."_ dacht ik.  
"Overvorst!" riep ik en stuurde de spreuk op Metz af, maar hij ontweek hem.  
"Touchram!" hoorde ik hem roepen.  
"Home gard!" riep ik en de spreuk kaatste af.  
Er was een heel gevecht beide kwamen we af en toe in benarde posities maar daar kwamen we dan weer uit dat was best vervelend uit eindelijk raakt ik hem ook met de spreuk 'Dark sleep'. Het gevecht duurde zo'n half uur drie kwartier. Ik nam hem mee naar de organisatie en stopte ze bij Sophie, Lok en Cherit in de kooi. Na tien minuten was het uur voorbij en moest ze Dante weer behandelen vanwege de hevige koorts die hij heeft. Ze verwisselt de ijs pack en de smeert op nieuw het zalfje op zijn borst, dan laat ze hem een drankje op drinken op het moment dat hij half wakker is half en in slaap en laat hem dan rustig liggen.  
"goed gedaan, hoor" Complimenteerde de professor haar.  
"Wil je ze zo ook even verhoren?'' vraagt de professor haar.  
"Ja natuurlijk, professor." Zegt ze.


End file.
